Heart's Perseverance
by ReyneWriter
Summary: The story of how a young girl becomes a woman, as well as a powerful Kunoichi. How she suffers and endures as well as how she learns to love and smile.
1. Prologue: Present Time

**Prologue**

Somewhere in the Elemental Nation. In a cozy looking cottage nearby a small fenced off cliff by the ocean, on a wood burgundy patio. Sitting on a sunburst orange patio couch drinking tea, is a mesmerizing slender but toned young woman, with beautiful long crimson red hair that goes just past her shoulders, eyes that are a deep alluring sapphire blue with three whisker marks on each cheek. Said young woman was wearing a silky white shoulder-less blouse showing her ample breasts and beautifully tanned skin, in the center of said blouse is a flaming red spiral. Her rocker-style black with white striped skirt meshing nicely over her black leggings that hug her developed curves nicely. At the bottom of her legs you could see some fluffy golden and flaming red fur. Said red and yellow, were letting out tiny purrs while snuggling more together and her feet.

She looks over to her back yard seeing the exquisite sunset with the colour she loves so very much, looking over to the pond nearby she hears the birds giving their last chirps for the night and the ducks qwacking and their younglings to follow them home, by the trees she can see the squirrels running up to sleep for the night. She was content and at peace right now nothing can ruin this perfect moment. "Whaaaa!". There goes the perfect moment. Looking at the baby monitor on the side of the couch she can see the light blinking and the loud scream of a baby coming from the other end.

"*Sigh*" the redhead lets out while shaking her head with a small smile, and she makes her way indoors, all the while noticing her two furry little leg rubbers also got woken from their sleep. "Come Kits" she says while holding the back door open. The kitsunes yip at her playfully and with foxy grins and saunter inside.

* * *

The cottage while on the outside looked small, was actually quite larger inside. The cottage has two floors, the main floor with the kitchen and dining table, bathroom, the family room. On the side there is a square staircase that lead down to the basement. The basement is the largest part of the house, the bar/kitchen is right beside the stairs. The sitting area right in front of the stairs a few feet ahead with one large red leather couch and two red leather love seats and a rich brown coffee table in middle. There are three hallways on each side of the large seating area. The first hallway on the left leads to the bathroom and storage room. The other hallway on the right has two bedrooms on either side of the hall, at the end of the hall is the baby-room filled with an unreasonable amount of toys and baby care products.

The middle hallway is by far the largest it has the two rooms on the left, one being the laundry room and the other being a bedroom. The room across from it is the second largest room in the entire house; the library. The library room is very large in fact where as the other rooms in the house are 10 - 14 feet high; but the library is a solid 16 feet high. The room has four aisles with shelves in between the aisles and on the walls, each full of books or scrolls, each classified by importance.

The last room of the house is the room with the big double doors at the far end of the hallway, that is the master bedroom. The master bedroom has a king size bed with red sheets and blankets with black pillows, and two large nightstand on either side with an abnormally large maroon crib on the right. The room has a vanity directly across from the bed as well as a small walkway that leads to the walk in closet and master en-suite. The walk in closet is big enough to fit three people, across from it the master en-suite that has a shower in the in the far right corner, two sinks with many hair-care products and toiletries as well as a large bathtub/hot tub.

* * *

The young woman picks up the baby monitor and makes her way inside. Making her way down to the master bedroom; all the while picking up two plastic bottles of milk from the refrigerator, while hearing the wailing slowing down. Making her way downstairs, the woman shows remarkable control with her chakra slowly heating the milk to a good warm feeding temperature. Slowly opening the doors to the room, she stops when she hears babies laughing. The young mother pokes her head in and sees her twin son and daughter playing with each other. Giggling softly at them she swiftly makes it over to the little ones, while the babies laughing increases in volume. She stops right in front of the large crib and watches her little boy laugh with tears in his eyes and her daughter keep tickling her twin's neck. The twins suddenly quickly stop laughing and look at her. Both babies instantly start giggling with zeal when they see their mother, both reaching out wanting to be held. Giving a soft giggle she places the bottles down on the crib. ***POOF*** without any hand signs, two shadow clones appear on either side of her, the clone on the left fixes the crib while checking the temperature of the milk, while the clone on the right goes to get the baby dibs and turns on the lights.

"Miss me Hiro-chan? Tami-chan?" She asks while picking them both up and cooing them softly. Hiro-chan or as he is actually known Hiroyuki, is a small babe with a small patch of red hair growing on his head with very small streaks of black in it. Hiroyuki has lightly tanned skin, less tanned than the young woman with three whisker marks just like his mother, and sparkling sapphire eyes. Tami-chan or as she is really named Tamiko is just a tiny bit smaller than her slightly older brother, has golden blonde hair with one lock of crimson red hair on the side, as well as the exact same shade of skin as her mother, with the same three whisker birthmarks identical to her sibling. Tamiko also has dark midnight blue eyes that shine with mischief. Tiny little footsteps could be heard coming from outside the room as all three of them turn to the door, just in time to see the two red and yellow kitsunes barreling into the room yipping loudly and tackling each other to see who gets in first.

Both babies start laughing at the foxes and reach out to them, the mother puts them down to play with each other. Hiroyuki crawls to the red kit while Tamiko crawls to the golden kit . The first kit is Ayano, she has two tails just like her kit twin. Ayano also has red eyes as well as red fur with black tips on the ears and tails. The other kit's named Naruto, for his love of fishcake from ramen, Naruto has red eyes with golden fur, tipped white on the ears and tails. Naruto tackles Tamiko playfully and starts licking her while yipping at her, as Tamiko start to kiss and pet Naruto. Ayano on the other hand calmly strolls over to Hiroyuki and lies down in between his legs while he cuddles her softly whilst she purrs.

The shadow clone that left earlier to get the dibs is back just in time as the clone fixing the crib is done, the clone hands the dibs over to the other clone and disappears. Walking over to the playing foxes and babies, she settles down beside them while slowly pulling the children towards her, letting the clone set up the dibs on the children she starts feeding Tamiko while the clone feeds Hiroyuki. A few minutes later, both bottles of milk are done and both babies are left satisfied, both the original and the shadow clones pick up the babies' heads and rest them on their shoulders, and rubbing there backs softly while whispering sweet nothings in their ears. After a while, both babies are satisfied and let out small burps, they women go clean them up in the bathroom and return. Settling down both 6 month old babies to let them continues playing with their kitsune counter parts, while they play, the original mother watches while smiling softly while the clone finishes setting up the crib as well as getting the animal bed from under the closet. After all four were tired out from their cuddling and chasing they finally started to settle down and calm, each woman picking up both babies sets them up in their crib. ***POOF*** While the shadow clone disappears the woman starts humming to the babies softly while nuzzling them, after a while their breathing evens out. Walking over to the kitsunes she picks them both up by their bellies and takes them to the bathroom for a shower with them.

* * *

After taking a nice long shower with her kits she gently drys them off and places them in their 60" animal bed while they quickly fall asleep. Drying her self off she goes back into her closet, looking on the left side of the closet she opens up a drawer on the side, picking out her blue panties with blue pajamas as well as her orange tank top she puts them off and heads to bed. Snuggling in safely inside she rest her head and closes her eyes. five minutes later she hears the bedroom door open, smiling slightly she pretends to be asleep. The unknown individual walks past her and into the bathroom, after hearing the sink run she waits a few minutes, a while later she hear the person enter the closet, two minutes she hears the closet open. The person walks around the bed to the crib and whispers "Love you" to the babies with a deep low voice and kisses them on their foreheads. The now identified man enters the bed behind the woman and smiles, he reaches starts gently tickling the sides of her stomach, she giggles and turns over. She see a man with messy black untamable hair, black eyes that show so much affection deep within them, his eyelashes are long on the end and are pointing towards his black eyebrows. He is wearing a midnight purple t-shirt, with his pitch black boxers. Taking a while to bask in each others presence she leans over and give a loving kiss on the lips, smiling into the kiss he pulls he close and they keep kissing, they both keep at its for a while and slowly pull apart, smirking he turns he over and spoons behind her while leaning over to her ear. Whispering softly to her ear "Aishiteru Narumi-Chan". Smiling she whispers back "Aishiteru Shisui-Kun" and both fell asleep like that smiling softly beside each other in loving embrace.

This is the story of Narumi Uzumaki

 **AN: Hope you guy like my first Fanfic. Favorite, Follow and leave a Review! Criticism welcome!**


	2. Chapter 1: Youth

Chapter One: Painful Memories

A young whiskered girl is turning eight today, she is four foot five, has red hair tied into a pony-tail, she is walking down the cold snow covered streets with a lonely smile on her face, her dark red jack with orange stripes is slightly torn, while underneath her white long sleeve obi shirt, that reaches right past her elbows, is covered in dirt. The red skirt is clipped on edges, and the black leggings she is wearing underneath have small tears on the knees as well as the shins. The young lady has bandages wrapped around her ankles up to her knees and she also has both her wrists covered as well, her bright orange sandals are definitely the only thing that is wrong with her outfit though.

This young girl is Narumi Namikaze-Uzumaki, Narumi has been practicing her own personal taijutsu style which she still has no name for, she was also practicing her Buki-jutsu (Weaponry Techniques), Narumi has always been fascinated by the shinobi lifestyle, but more specifically she was fascinated by all the techniques and bloodlines and abilities, when she was younger she loved watching her parents do extraordinary things with their chakra, her most favorite is when they made another copy of themselves pop up with a cloud of smoke.

Ten months ago she learned it was called shadow clones, and she couldn't get enough, she almost immediately learned of one of the greatest feats of shadow clones ever, the ability to increase training and learning. Narumi consistently noticed that her intelligence was above average from a young age; she learned to crawl and talk when she was four months old and just a month later she was walking on her own. From the beginning of a young age Narumi was always special, she is the most unique girl in the elemental nations. Not just because she learned things faster than other children but also because of who she is, Narumi is the first born child of the Namikaze household, the Yondaime Hokage's first daughter, she has an incredible personality, shes kind, playful, independent and creative.

Most people don't really know much about her other than she is the Yondaime Hokage's daughter, they feel too threatened by who her father is to become friends with her. Narumi's own mother and father don't notice her much either. Narumi was born near the end of the Third Shinobi World War, she heard about what happened out on the battlefield, and because of the war she rarely saw her own mother and father. Her father was really busy through-out the war he commanded the shinobi back on the field before he got the position of hokage, and after he was in control of the entire war effort, and spent most of his time in his office or with his advisers and the councils.

Narumi's mother; Kushina was more of a hands on type of person, she was helping with the ANBU Black Ops and barrier division. Kushina was helping train new recruits, as well as maintaining security fuinjutsu barrier as well as the sealing corps. Through out the war both parents rarely saw their daughter, but since they knew they needed someone to help raise her they as for Narumi's adoptive grandmother Biwako Sarutobi. Biwako always wanted a daughter, and when she was asked to babysit Narumi she jumped at the chance, Biwako basically raised Narumi starting at the age of one. Biwako had a relatively open time schedule, but even if she was busy at the hospital she would take Narumi with her.

Narumi spent most of her time at the library beside the hospital or in Biwako's office studying, Biwako encouraged Narumi to learn all that she could, Biwako even tutored Narumi. Biwako taught her everything a Kunoichi parent should, ranging from reading, writing, hygiene, manners, cooking, survival, first aid/CPR, swimming, fitness, etc. But those were very easy for Narumi, as Biwako learned early on that Narumi was a genius, the likes of which the Nara would be jealous. Narumi absorbed knowledge like a sponge, she was very dedicated to learning as much as she could.

Narumi loved many of the subjects that she studied; Language studies, Math, History, Workshop, Business, Music, Health, everything you would learn at a civilian school. But her preferred subject is science. Narumi was taught in multiple fields of science; biology, philosophy, chemistry, physics, planetary science, social science and finally chakra theory. Chakra fascinated Narumi more than anything else though, its what lead her to becoming a Kunoichi, she wanted to learn as much as she could about it. She studied every class of chakra there was, starting from the main branches of Jutsu (i.e Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu) to the subcategories (i.e Kekkai Ninjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu etc.).

The most interesting type of jutsu in her opinion were Kekkai Genkai, she all of it, she knows every type of Kekkai Genkai that has been heard of, she went through all of the book on Kekkai Genkai in the hospital as well as all of the books in the Shinobi section of the Konoha Archive Library. She learned that Kekkai Genkai aren't actually past down by blood, but actually passed down by chakra. All humans in the elemental nations have chakra, and it is know that the chakra circulatory system is intertwined with the other systems in the body, like the nervous system and the respiratory system.

It is also known that when children are born that they share the same blood as well as chakra in the parents, that's why Kekkai Genkai pass down for children to parent, it is also why some Kekkai Genkai don't mix together. The reason people with two different Kekkai Genkai don't pass both onto the offspring is because sometimes one parent has more potent chakra, so the Kekkai Genkai that comes from the parent with the more potent chakra might override the other Kekkai Genkai negating it. Narumi finds all that very interesting and very opportune. She thinks that their may be a way for her to take Kekkai Genkai from other people, and some how combine them with other Kekkai Genkai.

That type of theory is years ahead of her thought though, Narumi knows she still does not have enough knowledge in every other type of understanding of the human body, she is patient and will study until she gets there. 'Of course Biwa Baa-chan wouldn't approve' Narumi thought with a mental giggle, because Biwako Sarutobi dislikes the thought of working with other peoples DNA or Chakra, ever since her husband prize pupil, her uncle Rochi was caught experimenting with human beings. Two months ago in early October he was found out by his sensei the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen followed his student after there were rumors of his disappearances as well as increased numbers of missing prisoners as well as criminals. Finding Orochimaru at one of his hideouts he saw with horror what his favorite pupil had done, but even then he could not bring himself to kill his failed student.

Orochimaru used his sensei's hesitation as an escape and quickly attacked the two ANBU with his sensei and made an escape, not before making eye contact and showing a look of absolute hate toward his former mentor. Following Orochimaru's betrayal people started looking at her differently, even her own parents! Narumi's parents weren't so close with her but they knew how close she was with Orochimaru, he taught her a great deal of what she knows as science and he spurred her on in learning as much as she can. Orochimaru even taught her some biology and chakra theory himself, but he also taught her and abundance about the sharingan, because he was quite bewitched about it. She looked up to Orochimaru in many ways, his intelligence is one of them, as well as how she challenged her to become smarter by giving her tasks that were hard to complete. Thinking back on it, Narumi in all possibility may have been helping with Orochimaru's experimentation without knowing.

Seeing as Narumi is indefinitely such a nerd, it's understandable that she doesn't have any friends, Narumi doesn't know anybody her age that she could get along with intellectually and actively. Most children her age are going to academy, playing games, or hanging out with their friends, all Narumi does is study. One could say that Narumi was a bit of a nerd, because of that she didn't get to meet many people to make any friends. She didn't know anyone around her age, but she did hear a few of the villagers talking about the two prodigies in the Uchiha clan.

From what Narumi has heard, both boys are the around the same age as her, one of the boys, the younger one, is named Itachi Uchiha he is the eldest son of the clan head as well as one of the youngest to graduate from the academy. The other boy, Shisui Uchiha is older than Itachi by by eight months months, he is very talented and everyone calls him a prodigy, what Narumi has heard though is that Shisui is not favored by the clan. Shisui Uchiha is the younger brother of Obito Uchiha, Narumi remembered Obito as a young Uchiha who was very compassionate and kind, he was also her father's student.

As said before Obito was her fathers's student, he was the one who was always late, as well as her mother's favorite, team Minato would come over for dinner frequently and it would be a very loud affair. Thinking back Narumi believes she knows why Shisui was always so disliked in his clan, from what she remembers Obito gave his Sharingan eye to Kakashi right before he died at Kannabi Bridge. Maybe it was the fact that the Uchiha clan weren't so keen to let someone outside their clan keep the Sharingan, but that anger over the decision to let Kakashi keep a Uchiha eye transferred to Shisui. Narumi has a great deal of admiration for Shisui, he is someone who lost his grandmother over two years ago at the age of six, but had managed to raise and train himself, with some help from his aunt Mikoto.

Narumi and shakes her head to stop thinking about the Uchiha, she has much better things to think about, like the type of ramen she is going to get right now and how many bowls of it too. Looking down the street she sees Ichiraku Ramen Bar, small but cozy atmosphere, Narumi still remembers the old restaurant the Kyūbi attack. Narumi reflects back on that day, how much devastation and misery was spread across the village.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Three years ago when her mother went into labor and her younger siblings were born she watched as the most scarring thing happened that day, she watched as a giant seventy five foot fluffy, and somewhat cute, kitsune go on a rampage and destroy nearly one third of the entire village. She could never believe what she as watching the kitsune do, even to this day she didn't believe that the Kyūbi wasn't doing it on purpose. The Kyūbi just didn't feel right to her, it felt as if he was forced or it couldn't think straight. Narumi was very distressed that night, she could feel how everyone felt that night, she could smell the fear in the air mixing with the smell of iron, she would shiver in the despair coming from the people as well the kitsune itself.

She watches as the kitsunes eyes change, and a sharingan quickly manifested itself for a second before it left, the Kyūbi seemed to falter for a second, before it got hit with a long hard pole and pushed out of the village. Looking back up after being hit from the pole the Kyūbi sees the 'Sandaime Hokage' Hiruzen Sarutobi on the Hokage tower, Hiruzen wore light combat armor, consisting of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps.

Hiruzen was standing with his trusty personal summon Enma The Monkey King. Enma's body and tail is covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash. Enma transforms into a giant adamantine bō-staff and extends towards the Kyūbi. Hitting the Kyūbi in the gut, the adamantine bō-staff pushes the Kyūbi back until it smashes past Konoha's walls and stops just outside the village.

The Kyūbi regains its bearings just before a giant rusty red toad suddenly lands right on top of the kitsune, said toad has a pipe and jacket with the kanji 蝦 (shrimp) on the back. The giant toad takes out a giant tanto and blocks the kitsunes claws as it tries to pierce him from below. The Kyūbi starts to charge up his Bijudama but the toad jumps up in the air and slams back down onto the Kyūbi cancelling his devastating, the Kyūbi is so angry all shinobi can see the smoke coming through it's nostrils as well as it's mouth. The Kyūbi looks at the gathered shinobi and lets out a mighty roar, but just as it was about to try to push the 'insolent' toad off, they both disappear.

As Narumi looked on from the balcony of at home she hears loud crashing footsteps behind her, she turned and saw her father Minato Namikaze and his shadow clone carrying both his mother and her siblings. Her father Minato is a tall five foot eleven lightly tanned man with spiky blonde hair. He has long hair on the sides which was stained with sweat his head with a mix of frustrated and distressed look on his face, he was wearing his jonin outfit. Her mother; Kushina is a short five foot four pale woman with bright red hair that had a black hair clip on the bang while her red hair reached her waist, Kushina was wearing a white t-shirt with the collars up and a long green maternity dress that reached her shins, her left wrist had one black bracelet and on her feet she had her pair of grey shinobi sandals. Kushina was drenched in sweat and looked like she was in pain, Narumi could feel it as well as see it on her mother's face.

Her father walks to the closet and gets his trademark haori, his haori was white with red flames on the bottom with the words 'Yondaime Hokage' written on it vertically down in kanji. Minato sees his daughter is distressed walked over to her and pulled her close. "It's going to be alright just calm down, Tou-chan and Kaa-chan will be right back" Minato told Narumi while giving a reassuring walking over to Kushina, Minato says something she can't hear, just as her father was about to use his jutsu she grabs hold of his pants and leaves with the rest of her family. Blinking rapidly to get rid of the dizziness she focuses her sight and see the giant toad and fox wrestling, the Kyūbi slashing and manages to barely scrape the toad on his face right over his eye. " A few more seconds Gamabunta!" Narumi hears her father yell out from her left to the toad.

Narumi watches as the toad continues to struggle holding him down when she turns to see her father pull out a weird demon mask with two horns on it and hand it to her mother, she looks to her crying little siblings with their tear struck faces lying down on the sacrificial alter. Not knowing what was going on she focuses on the most important thing to her at the moment, she runs over to her newborn brother and sister. Looking at her little sister and brother, Narumi watches as they calm down and stop crying, the little girl opens her eyes and look on her while her little brother holds onto her finger and keeps his eyes closed both stopped crying and whimpering.

The younger girl has a small patch of golden yellow hair just like her brother and father, as well as 3 whiskers on each cheek, while the brother has less hair but same whisker marks. Coming out of her entrancement she noticed her father and mother both going through different hand-seals, her mother is wearing the creepy mask she saw earlier she watches as a a large barrier forms after her father called out whatever fuinjutsu and fall unconscious immediately after from chakra exhaustion, the Kyūbi was held down with a light blue net of chakra. Gamabunta goes up in a cloud of smoke now that he has run out of chakra, but has soon as he did the Kyūbi struggled with the barrier, with renewed rage managed to break the barrier in a few seconds, just in time to get stomped on again my two giant toads.

On top of the magenta with black marking toad was a man with spiky white hair tied in a pony-tail that leads to his lower black, with two bangs that are shoulder length on the side of his wart nosed, red lined face. His usual attire is a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, underneath it he wears mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, traditional getas (wooden sandals), he is also wearing a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He has a large scroll on his back, and a tattoo on his left palm, and a hitai-ate with the kanji 油 (oil).

The two toads sit on the Kyūbi while it struggles with all that weight on top of its back, the man on top of the toad calls out "Gamahiro! Gamaken! Just a little white longer!". The toad Gamahiro is the aquamarine toad with grey markings with yellow eyes and orange sash around his waist with two katanas strapped to his back. The magenta toad mentioned, that is carrying the man white haired man, has a black kimono with mesh armour underneath, tying up his kimono with a white sash, he is also carrying a sasumata which is kind of like a spear-like fork, and a sakazuki-like shield.

Narumi stops looking at the toads when she hears a banshee like scream, turning to her left she sees a ghost like man dressed completely in white and has prayer beads in its left hand and a tanto in his right, the shinigami has two horns protruding from his white hair, said hair is wrapped around what she can only assume is her mothers soul. Around the spectral god are six white flames all of which seem to be ethereal and floating in the air. The god's left arm gets covered in small kanji, and then the hand goes right through her mother, and reaching the Kyūbi.

Narumi watches as the Kyūbi's eyes widen when it saw the god and instantly reinvigorated struggling to get away. Kushina looking over to where she was suppose to split the Kyūbi and seal it sees her daughters and son, eyes widening in panic thinking why Narumi was here she focuses on the task at hand. Steeling her resolve she looks at the Kyūbi and gives reaches out with the hand of the god and grabs onto the Kyūbi, pulling its hulking form she seals it into her newborn daughter. Narumi wanting to protect her newfound siblings turns her back to her mother to protect the babies from the chakra lets out a gasp as she feels the burning chakra rush right past her and into her baby sister. The newborn red head immediately in pain while Narumi tries to sooth her, Kushina all the while shoves the shrunken lighter orange thirty five foot Kyūbi into her newborn son.

Narumi lets out a softer gasp again feeling the chakra run through her again, this time slightly less painful then before and she sees the two seals on her baby siblings. Kushina needing to finish the job pull the rest of the Kyūbi chakra that was in the air and around the village five hundred meters away into her. Letting out a gasp at feeling suddenly a great amount better she passes out. Narumi turns around and watches as the god takes the tanto in right hand, and looks about ready to cut her mothers soul, she lets out a sigh of relief when the god just stabs the six flames around him and makes them disappear, and eases her mother's soul right back into her body. The mask her mother was wearing pops off her face and shows her face drenched in sweat. Narumi starts to feel weary and starts seeing double, last thing she sees and hears is white hair and *POOF* *POOF* before she falls unconscious right in between her baby sister and brother.

October Tenth, Michiko and Nawaki Namikaze-Uzumaki were born.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

Waking out of her thoughts she reaches the Ramen bar, pushing past the small curtains she takes in the sight of Ayame at the counter and Teuchi working the stove. Hopping onto the stool on the far left, she take a nice breath in and savors the smell of the Miso ramen that is being made for the customer on the other side of the ramen stand. Cheerfully Narumi calls out to Ayame. "Ayame-chan! Order me up the five of the usual Dattebana!" Ayame smiles and walks back to tell her father the order. Narumi starts drooling a little bit in excitement.

Narumi snaps out of the world of ramen when she hears laughing. Turning to her right she sees the face of the two boys she was thinking of earlier, Itachi Uchiha with his mostly stoic face, but if you look closely you could see a smile, and Shisui Uchiha with a wide grin. Both boys had free time and walked in a a wonderful site, the Yondaime Hokage's eldest daughter drooling with a glazed look. Smiling wider, Shisui takes the initiative and walks up to her. "Hey there i'm Shisui Uchiha nice to meet you!" He introduces himself with a small hand wave and a wide smile, his eyes filled with joyfulness. Narumi lets out a small smile and greets him back "Kon'nichiwa Shisui-San, Uchiha-San, i'm Narumi"

Itachi deciding now was the time to say "Kon'nichiwa Narumi-San, my name is Itachi" Narumi was still surprised, she thought when Biwa-Baa-Chan said they were around the same age she thought they were older by a year or two, not a few months. "Would you like to sit with me while we wait for our food?" Narumi was shocked of her straight forwardness, deciding to try making friends wouldn't be so bad she determined she would try at least. Shisui becomes ecstatic at the invitation smiling from ear to ear he replies "Hai we would love to" Sitting down to on the stool on her right while Itachi takes the seat on his right. Ayame comes back to see to dark haired boys sitting beside Narumi.

Ayame smiles at Narumi and places her pork ramen in front of her while taking Itachi's and Shisui's order of miso ramen, Narumi meanwhile takes her chopsticks and gets ready with fire in her eyes. Seeing her target Narumi lets out a quiet "Itadakimasu" and digs in. Shisui eyes fill with stars as he watches her eat, while Itachi eyes open wide in surprise. Narumi ate all that ramen in ten seconds flat, and it didn't even look any less elegant than a princess eating. Smiling at Itachi and Shisui she lets out a small fit of giggles, even Biwa-Baa-Chan can't believe how she inhales ramen so beautifully.

Ayame comes back after Narumi is done giggling, Ayame has the rest of her orders as well as Itachi's and Shisui's miso ramen. Shisui's stars in his eyes becomes twice as large as he sees how much ramen she ordered, while Itachi raises an eyebrow in amazement. Both watch as she finished the rest of the order in just one minute only taking five second breaks between each. Giggling at their star struck faces she gives them a great warm smile "You guys should finish your ramen it might get cold" Snapping out of it both boy look at each other and let out a "Itadakimasu" and get to it.

"See you two around!" Narumi says to both Uchiha with a grin and leaves the required amount of Ryo and leaves with a spring in her steps. Both Uchiha follow her with their eyes as she leaves. Last thing she heard was a "She's awesome!" from Shisui. Making her way down the road she reaches the Hokage monument, she sits down on her fathers head as she watches the sun go down, thinking that tomorrow will be an even better day.


End file.
